Beg
by Bandit's Girl
Summary: What should one never do to Rosalie? 1 mess up her new clothes and 2 total her car. And what does Emmett manage to do? Both 1 and 2. An Emmett-makes-Rosalie-mad-and-has-to-beg oneshot. Rated T for minor language and implied colorful thoughts.


**After many long days of not writing a thing, this came out. The inspiration: the LJ communtion Twilight Ficathon. This is my response to prompt 21. Enjoy. A lovely Emmett-makes-Rosalie-mad-and-has-to-beg oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: While Emmett is pure amazingness, I do not own him. Nor do I own Rosalie. Or Alice. Or Bella. Or Esme. Or Jasper (which is really sad). Or Edward (I so wish). Long story short, I own nothing. Not a thing.**

* * *

The door slammed shut in my face. Sure, I could have easily opened it or even broken it, if I wanted to, but that would have only made things worse. If she wanted the door shut, it would be. My face fell as I realized what this meant.

With a sigh, I turned and walked down the stairs. No superhuman speed, no frantic yelling for somebody to save me, just walking. Even though I usually would, I don't need to freak out. I'm sure Alice saw this, didn't warn me in time, saw the door slamming in my face, and has now gathered my entire family for me to beg for help from. Or maybe she told Edward first, and he decided to screw me over and send them all over the place.

On the couch, in their usual position, are Edward and Bella. No one else is in sight. Oh, Edward, if only I didn't need your help…Gah. Thinking violent thoughts are not going to help me here. Edward looks very amused. Bella, on the other hand, looks concerned…for me. She is my favorite….Don't glare at me like that, you know what I mean! Temperamental masochistic vampires…jeez.

"Edward…Bella…is there anyway I can convince you to help me get Rosalie to forgive me? Please?" Wow, I did not mean to beg like that. Crud. Bella looks like she's about to agree, at least. Again, I love that girl. But Edward….damn, he's got some serious torture up his sleeve. I can tell.

"First, I think we need to know what exactly you did to make her that mad."

"You saw it." Alice saw it, showed him, now he's trying to kill me…Uh oh. That smirk does not bode well for me.

"But Bella didn't…" I groaned. He's got me there.

"Rose and I went shopping…I parked the car…ran stuff out to it when I needed to…some moron ran into the car and totaled it…with all her stuff _in _the car…so now she's pissed at me." I winced. Try to act like a normal person that can't carry a thousand or so bags of clothes that his wife buys and I get in trouble for it.

"Don't worry, Emmett. We'll help you." Bella glared at Edward, who was now laughing his head off at my condensed version (it left out the three hours of shopping before the crash as well as the thirty straight minutes of screaming that followed it). She was about to elbow him, but remembered that that would only hurt her. So instead, she bounced off the couch and wrapped me in a huge hug. I thought a few choice thoughts and Edward calmed down a second later.

"Go get some other help and get us whenever you decide what you want to do," Edward said completely seriously. Bella could tell and gave me an extra squeeze before going back to the couch. Lucky him, his girlfriend's NEVER mad at him…

In the kitchen, Esme was doing…something. I don't know what. What people are doing when I beg for their help isn't concerning to me. Isn't it bad enough that I have to beg?

"Esme, I kind of screwed up-"

"And you need my help with Rosalie. I will always be here to help you two." Esme turned to look at me with a small grin. I matched it, even though I really didn't feel like grinning. Or being upbeat and happy at all. She shook her head and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh, Emmett…" she sighed.

"When will I learn, I know. I'll call you when I get Alice and Jasper to help too." Esme pulled back and went back to whatever it was she was doing. I turned around and started to leave the kitchen.

"Beg, Emmett. I want to see it." Jeez, can people not sneak up on me? I almost mowed Alice down; I do have a lot on my mind, in my defense. At least Jasper wasn't here to see this…or anyone else besides Esme, for that matter. I got down on my knees and grabbed both of Alice's tiny hands in mine.

"Alice, I really messed up and I need your help to get Rosalie to forgive me. Please, please, please, PLEASE, help me?" I pulled out my best begging smile and looked up at her. She was laughing near hysterically.

"Alice, this isn't _funny_!" My voice rose a few octaves. Esme glared sharply at Alice and shot me a concerned look before returning to her whatever-it-is. Alice, thankfully, stopped laughing. She pulled her hands out of mine and put them on my shoulders.

"I'll help. Jasper will, too…no need to overwhelm him with your wild emotions right more than we need to." I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice smiled a bit and put a hand on either cheek. I stood up, forcing her to reach pretty far up.

"Emmett. We will figure this out. She won't be able to stay mad at you forever." I raised one eyebrow. "Okay, so she could. But we won't let her." I wrapped her in a hug. Alice laughed lightly.

"Let go, you big teddy bear, so we can figure out what we're doing." I released her and watched as that little know-it-all danced away. Normally, I would have yelled something after her about resenting that comment, but today, I needed all the help I could get (if I yelled, she'd tease me more, Edward and Bella would laugh, and Jasper would disappear to avoid the conflicting emotions).

When Esme and I got into the living room, everybody but Carlisle (who was at the hospital) and Rosalie (who was still fuming in our room) was sitting on and around the couch. Esme joined them. Edward glared at me and looked like something was giving him a headache (is it even possible for vampires to get headaches? He seems to think it is). Jasper almost fell of the back of the couch, but held on and attempted to spread calm throughout the room. Maybe I was panicking more than I thought.

"Hey…everybody…you know what happened…and now Rose won't talk to me or listen to me or even look at me!" Yeah, I was definitely panicking. "I really need you to help me. It's driving me insane, I have no idea what to do…"

"Emmett, hush." Esme was at my side, trying to sooth me. She pulled me into a hug and I let her. Jasper's face reflected my emotions: at this point, I wasn't surprised to be thinking completely clearly and still see that (as Jasper showed) I was a complete wreck. She kept murmuring soothing words, but they really weren't doing anything for me.

"I just…I don't know what to do." Especially since it wasn't really my fault. Not entirely. Alice was staring off into space, leaning against Jasper's legs. She was trying to see something, anything. Jasper had his hands full trying to keep all of us calm. My panic was not helping.

"For starters…you should buy her a new car and offer to go shopping with her as many times as she wants," Edward stated calmly. Thank you, Captain Obvious. I was already planning on that, plus I had already tried that, so she must be expecting it.

"I think…you need to remind her why she loves you." We all stared at Bella in varying degrees of shock. Alice focused a little harder on the future. Jasper slid down to sit behind her and tried to prevent himself from spreading the shock anymore than it already had. Esme loosened her grip on me and thought it over. Edward merely looked amused.

"But how do I do that?"

"Well…" Bella leaned on Edward and stared at the ceiling as she thought. "You need to explain everything that has nothing to do with what happened."…Silence and blank stares…

"What?"

"You love her. She loves you. Remind her of that." Her voice rose a bit as she went on. "You're married, you spend all your time together, you do everything together…" My mind wandered a bit when Bella trailed off. Edward looked like he was going to be sick. Oops, I need to rein in those thoughts. It's Bella's fault, she started me down that…train…of…thought…Wow, that was a dark glare.

"You just need to convince her that this is nothing to be mad about without mentioning it; if you do, I bet she'll freak out on you again." I nodded thoughtfully, thinking about what I'd say. It was going to be really sappy and cheesy and emotional (three things I am NOT) but it might actually work…

Alice fell into one of her visions and probably would have fallen off the couch had Jasper not wrapped his arms around her. We all watched the two of them closely. It didn't help that Jasper wasn't controlling our emotions anymore, so my panic was taking over me again. He stayed calm, though, holding her against his chest and waiting for her vision to clear.

"Alice…what did you see?" he whispered. She came out of the vision and beamed at me.

"It's going to work." I felt relief immediately and started towards the stairs. Alice beat me there, though.

"I have to go first. She won't let you in, but if she thinks it's me, she will." I do so love my family. I made a mental note (and let Edward hear it) that I owed Bella one. A really big one. He whispered it to her and she just giggled and blushed, which, of course, made him grin madly. I tore my attention away from them and followed Alice as she skipped up the stairs; I didn't skip, though, I walked quietly. Silently, even.

"Rose, can I come in?" Alice knocked on the door to our room. I held my breath and hoped that this would work. Not that I was betting against Alice: I would eventually get in that room, I just didn't know when.

"Whatever." My heart sank…or, whatever the vampire equivalent of that is, it happened to me. She sounded so furious she was calm as well as mourning slightly…likely her car as opposed to the clothes. Although, she wasn't happy about that loss, either…Arg, must focus.

Alice opened the door and I took a deep breath. Once it was open, I walked carefully in.

* * *

It could have been days, but more likely it was hours, when I finally came out of our room. I didn't care if Edward read my thoughts. I didn't care if everyone knew from Alice how I had begged and pleaded and thrown every uncharacteristic romantic and sappy thought I had ever had at Rosalie. I didn't even care if it was night or day: nothing mattered anymore.

I was walking on air as I snagged the keys to the Porsche (Alice must have seen this coming and left the keys where I could find them) and went into the garage. I slid into the bright yellow sports car and turned it on, waiting.

I was going shopping. For an M3. And lots of clothes. I got nothing.

And that was perfectly fine with me. Rosalie had forgiven me.

* * *

**I still love reviews. I'd prefer they be more than five words long, use proper grammer and mostly correct spelling (I admit, I suck at spelling and since reviews don't have spell check, I'm sure I've goofed before too), and I love when they have multiple sentences. **

**And before you tell me to update this soon, I will tell you again: IT'S A ONESHOT. There are no updates. **


End file.
